La vida
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Distintos one shot, Drables o pequeñas viñetas de su vida en familia y/o en pareja, algunos capítulos sin conexión con los otros. Jetko. Capitulo 3:El espejo
1. Chapter 1

**La Vida**

**Resumen:**. Distintos one shot, Drables o pequeñas viñetas de su vida en familia y/o en pareja, algunos capítulos sin conexión con los otros. Jetko. Capitulo 1: nadie hace llorar a Izumi.Jet y Zuko ya son una pareja establecida con una hija, Izumi.

**Advertencia:** yaoi... y cada capitulo tendrá su advertencia XD Jet x Zuko como de costumbre :3

.

**Rechazo**

Zuko miró de reojo como su hija mayor de catorce años salía cabizbaja hacia el jardín, había tratado de hablar con ella desde ayer que llego del colegio así, pero nada.

-¿Que tanto te preocupa?- preguntó curioso el moreno mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, el maestro fuego ladeo la cabeza sonriendo levemente cuando su pareja lo beso.

-Es Izumi, a estado muy triste desde ayer- señaló en un suspiro hacia afuera, Jet miró también por la ventana hacia donde estaba la niña y suspiro.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella?- preguntó curioso, Zuko suspiro algo incomodo.

-Mmm... puede ser- murmuro pasándose la mano por la cabeza, Jet levantó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero tu eres su _mami_\- ronroneo abrazándolo y ganándose un gruñido por parte de Zuko que le dio un codazo también.

-¡Jet!- dijo enojado, el moreno rió divertido y beso la mejilla del más pálido -Pero tu eres su padre, al parecer te necesita ahora- murmuro sonrojándose levemente dándole la espalda, a veces odiaba tener que "aceptar" sus roles en esta relación. El moreno sonrió de lado acomodando su trigo y se apoyo en la mesada cercana a su esposo para luego mirar de reojo a la niña.

-Esta bien, voy a ver que le pasa- dijo mientras se acercaba, Zuko lo miro sonriendo.

-Tengo una reunión ahora, espero que puedas subirle el animo- sonrió besándolo rápidamente antes de que uno de los sirvientes entrara para avisarle que lo estaban esperando, Zuko rodó los ojos y se despidió rápidamente del moreno antes de irse.

Al quedarse solo Jet se encamino hacia el jardín, a veces esas reuniones como Señor del fuego a Zuko le dejaban poco tiempo y sabía también que no era muy bueno cuando de problemas sociales se trataba. Izumi estaba sentada con sus rodillas contra su pecho con sus brazos rodeándolas y el rostro escondido en ellas. Jet se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado en silencio por unos segundos, pero al ver que la niña no le haría caso suspiro.

-Hey, nena ¿Que tienes?- preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica que levantó su rostro, Jet frunció el ceño al notar los rastros de lagrimas que había en su cara pero ella trató de secarlas rápidamente.

-Nada papá...- murmuro mirando para otro lado suspirando, Jet rodó los ojos y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar, pero mami y yo estamos preocupados ¿Ok?- la niña rió levemente al escuchar el apodo que Jet usaba con su _papi_, Zuko odiaba que le dijeran "mami" -Todos tenemos problemas alguna vez y...

-Esta bien, te lo diré- habló de repente, el moreno se acomodo y asintió mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos tan castaños como los propios. Izumi respiró profundo -Esta hablando con Helena cuando Tiana se acercó, ellas habían dicho algo sobre Sean y que yo podía gustarle, no se como rayos Denise sabía que me atraía y los rumores que había llevado Salomón al aula, Diana creía que yo la había traicionado porque a ella le gustaba John, no se quien le dijo que a mi me gustaba John, si solo es un amigo, pero al parecer John se lo había dicho a Denis y Dell, quienes le creyeron, al final de día Margare estaba molesta y Jefry no sabía a donde meterse. Al final John se quedo con Denise y Diana se enojo con Salomón porque al parecer...

-¡Un momento!- la corto de pronto de Jet ya confundido por la cantidad de nombres, la niña lo miró confundida y el ex libertador suspiro pasándose la mano por la cara -Yo no se quienes son todos esos, así que para evitarme el problema dime exactamente que te tiene así ¿Esta bien?- Izumi hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos bastante ofendida mirando hacia otro lado.

-Olvídalo- resoplo mientras dejaba que humo saliera por su nariz haciendo reír a Jet que desordeno su cabello con cariño.

-Nena... dime que pasa- dijo suavemente ella suspiró y lo miró.

-Sean me rechazó- dijo al fin y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse.

-¿Que?- murmuro confundido el moreno.

-Que Sean me rechazó, dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de salir con la heredera al trono de la nación del fuego y que yo era realmente patética al pensarlo- y al terminar se echó a los brazos de su padre rompiendo en llanto en su pecho, Jet aún sorprendido la abrazo.

-Un momento... ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien te rechazó? ¿Por eso lloras?- ella asintió mientras Jet la miraba a los ojos, el libertador acaricio su rostro con dulzura y le secó las lagrimas -Mira, Sean es un idiota al hacerlo ¿Esta bien? Me parece que es ciego y que el fuego le cocino el cerebro- ella rió levemente ante eso -Él no es nadie para hacerte sentir así

-En realidad si- lo corto ella haciendo que el moreno levantara una ceja y la mirara con duda -Es el hijo de uno de los generales con mas alto rango en la nación del fuego- dijo bajando su mirada.

-Un momento... Eso quiere decir ¿Que lo veremos en la fiesta de mañana a la noche?- dijo Jet mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Si...- murmuro ella sin entender porque la sonrisa del mayor.

-Mi nena no llores por él, no te merece- dijo abrazándola y besando su frente, Izumi se preguntó que estaría planeando su padre y sin querer una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

A la noche del otro día el jardín estaba totalmente decorado, todos en el lugar estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas y Zuko trataba de saludar a todos.

-¿Sabes si ya llegó un tal Sean Chang?- dijo normalmente Jet mientras estaba sentado al lado de su pareja, Zuko levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

-No ¿Porque te interesa?- preguntó mientras el moreno sonreía con malicia mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su esposo.

-Por nada, nada- dijo sonriendo haciendo sospechar un poco al maestro fuego.

No, por supuesto que no era su culpa si esa noche Sean se resbalo por el hielo que había en el jardín cayendo sentado sin nada de gracia en el suelo y eso despertara las risas de algunos, ni de que le cayera barro con miel en la cabeza cuando pasara bajo un árbol, ni que lo persiguiera una colmena de abejas o que se cayera a la laguna y que los patos tortugas lo picotearan y mordieran, no, nada de eso tenía que ver con Jet y sus planes psicópatas para vengarse de quien osara hacer sufrir a su hija.

.

**Estos no serán actualizados regularmente, no es una historia, más bien son varios one shot ja ja XD. Como ya he subido varios one shot lo siguientes estarán aquí XD**

**Debería estar estudiando, pero bueno... (Lo estoy haciendo)**

**Saludos! ¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Capitulo 2:Jet es un demonio y quiere conocer el cielo.

**Advertencia: **Demonio!Jet y Ángel!Zuko... Es un drable... AU ¿Jetko?

.

**El cielo**

Jet siempre le había dado curiosidad el cielo, como demonio jamás había podido subir haya arriba y estaba absolutamente prohibido. Si, incluso para ser demonio había reglas, reglas de un tal Lucifer había acordado con unos arcángeles hacía ya siglos.

El moreno se materializo en uno de los caminos olvidados de una ciudad, empezó a caminar poniéndose su trigo en la boca para luego desaparecer y aparecer en una forma invisible dentro de una casa.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí- al escuchar esa voz femenina rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta a mirar a una bella chica que tenía alas de ángel y una (ridícula según Jet) aureola dorada flotando sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Katara? Que yo sepa la tierra es libre- dijo divertido mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar alrededor de la familia que estaba comiendo la cena, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo cuido esta casa, buscate otra cosa para divertirte- lo detuvo la chica apareciendo adelante de él, Jet apretó un poco su trigo y se dio vuelta antes de desaparecer para alivio de la ángel.

Empezó a caminar sobre los techos preguntándose que hacer ahora, miró hacia el cielo una vez más y se preguntó si a Lucifer lo enojaría mucho que uno de sus subordinados lo desobedeciera. Si, le habían dicho que era un lugar aburrido y horriblemente perfecto, pero entonces, si era un lugar normal ¿Porque no los dejaban ir? Hay vivían los ángeles, esos seres exasperantes que siempre estaban trucando el trabajo de la gente como él, eran uno aburridos que no sabían más que decir "amor y paz".

Él había nacido hacía unos setenta años, pero parecía un chico de diecisiete, todos tenían una forma humana para poder mezclarse al salir del infierno. Jet rió al notar como había sonado eso, los humanos parecían temer al infierno, no era tan malo... si era un demonio como Jet por ejemplo.

El moreno sonrió de lado acomodando su trigo, no era muy dado a seguir ordenes y por setenta años había hecho caso, era hora de una travesura ¿No? Con una sonrisa maliciosa despareció. Apareció entre las nubes que sostenían el "cielo" y se escondió rápidamente al ver pasar uno de esos ángeles estirados que hablaban sobre algo, no muy lejos de ellos había un portón dorado que hizo sonreír al demonio.

Jet era inteligente, tal vez algo arrojado pero buen líder, por algo tenía una sección que manejaba con tan pocos años. Espero por un tiempo a que los ángeles se fueran del lugar para salir de su escondite y acercarse con cuidado al portón, lo toco levemente para saber si lo haría cenizas o algo así, siempre le habían dicho que un demonio que tocara el portón sería destruido en mil partículas que después serían desintegradas completamente haciéndolo desaparecer de la faz del cielo, de la tierra y del infierno... Pero al parecer eran puras teorías, con una sonrisa se deslizo entre los barrotes pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se escondió rápidamente.

-¡Vamos Zuko! ¿Realmente no quieres jugar?- escucho la voz femenina de alguien, Jet pensó que para ser ángel esa chica tenía un tono muy malicioso.

-¡Basta Azula! ¡No quiero!- se escucho la voz enojada de un chico, el demonio estuvo tentado a mirar pero no lo hizo por precaución, si esos jóvenes ángeles lo veían podía meterse en graves problemas. El plan era fácil y sencillo, entrar al cielo, merodear un rato y luego irse sin que nadie se de cuenta. No podía fallar.

-Tal vez si hicieras caso no tendrías esa cicatriz- se escucho la voz de la niña, el niño resoplo.

-Salve dos vidas, eso es más de lo que has hecho tu en tu vida Azula, no me importa estar marcado de por vida, yo si logre algo que tu no- respondió la voz masculina con orgullo. Jet suspiro, si estuvieran en su casa decir algo así era igual a una pelea a puño limpio. Escuchó a la niña resoplar y retirarse bastante enojada o por lo menos así lo imagino el demonio, al parecer los ángeles también se peleaban, _Al menos los jóvenes _le corrigió su mente.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio Jet decidió asomarse tragando un poco en seco al ver que el ángel masculino seguía ahí, pero estaba mirando el reflejo en el agua. Que estuviera aun presente no fue lo que le quito el aliento al moreno, era un ángel bastante bello, su cabello negro era corto pero algo desordenado, sus ojos eran de color oro y su piel era pálida, aún cuando tenía la cicatriz esta solo marcaba más sus rasgos, era como darle un toque personal. Jet no supo cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente o cuando volvió a su escondite porque el ángel miró a su dirección o como prácticamente huyo del cielo sintiendo un corazón que ignoraba que tenía latía fuertemente en su pecho.

Al llegar a la tierra, con su respiración agitada y aún con el corazón latiendo fuertemente Jet entendió porque los demonios no iban al cielo. Y aunque en ese momento no lo quiso admitir, se había enamorado de un ángel del cual no sabía más que su nombre y eso estaba simplemente mal, muy mal.

Aunque no podía decir que se arrepentía de haber roto las reglas.

.

**Esto fue extraño... Pero fue basado en mi historia "Mi ángel", aunque Jet de demonio XD Bueno, otro one shot a la colección...**

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **

**Advertencia: AU Yaoi... y no se XD AU**

Zuko se removió nervioso, esto estaba saliendo de su control. El plan era demasiado complicado y llevaba infiltrado en la banda llamada los libertadores casi un año y medio. Solo tenia una misión: matar a su líder sin que nadie pudiera acusarlo a él y luego filtrar información luego de la derrota del líder.

No contaba con que el líder fuera un chico apenas dos o un años mayor que él, a Zuko lo confundió esto. El líder de su movimiento era Ozai, su padre y él había confiado en él para este trabajo.

_-Zuko es demasiado joven Tío- escucho la voz enojada de su primo Lu Ten._

_-Estoy seguro que mi hijo mayor puede hacerse cargo de eso- se escuchó seriamente la voz de Ozai._

_-¿Estás seguro? Es peligroso, Zhao no pudo infiltrarse ¿Y crees que mi hijo si?- la voz de Ursa se escucho._

_-Estoy segura que Zuzu puede hacerlo, aunque me duela decirlo- dijo Azula. Todos estaban alrededor de una mesa que mostraba de forma tridimensional el lugar de los alrededores de la base de Los libertadores._

_-Puedo hacerlo- había dicho. Iba a costar tiempo, pero lo lograría._

-¿En que piensas Zuko?- preguntó curioso el moreno apoyado en la pared y teniendo una ceja alzada con su insufrible trigo en la boca. Zuko resoplo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-En lo maldito e irritante que eres- gruño por lo bajo, Jet rió divertido.

-Awww... Estas pensando en mi- ronroneo burlón haciendo fruncir el ceño al de la cicatriz.

-Eres un idiota Jet- dijo lanzándolo lejos cuando el libertador lo abrazo haciéndolo reír. Jet volvió acercándose besándolo rápidamente haciéndolo sonrojar -Un maldito idiota- murmuro Zuko mientras el moreno le sonreía.

_Las primeras dos semanas Zuko estuvo tranquilo, solo estaba infiltrado y no iba a tener contacto con su verdadero equipo hasta que fuera seguro. Más o menos en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de algo: el líder de los libertadores no dejaba de seguirlo en muchas ocasiones, eso ponía nervioso al más pálido ¿Estaría sospechando que realmente no era lo que había dicho? ¿Buscaba alguna pista para poder acusarlo? Estar cerca de Jet tanto tiempo y que este le siguiera los pasos lo ponía nervioso y sentía un nudo en el estomago, pero sabía controlar ese miedo. _

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?- gruño Zuko mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en su escritorio y el moreno estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo fijamente. _

_-Deberías tratarme mejor- dijo mirándolo de forma depredadora que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del más joven, Zuko deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera de desagrado -Después de todo soy el líder ¿No?- dijo burlón acercándose, Zuko resoplo._

_-Lo se, pero me pone de malas que me sigas tanto- gruño por lo bajo mientras trataba de mantener las manos ocupadas en ordenar las cosas del escritorio, Jet rió divertido haciéndolo estremecer._

_-Solo venía a advertirte que cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo- y dicho esto el moreno se fue dejando muy confundido al de la cicatriz ¿Que querría Jet de él? Tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación de extrañeza se sentó frunciendo el ceño._

Zuko miró nervioso un pequeño sobre que tenía en su interior un extraño polvo de color blanco muy parecido al azúcar, en un suspiro lo guardo en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

_-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar- enfrentó Zuko al moreno mientras este último estaba en su habitación, al principio esas muestras de "coqueteo" creyó que eran por casualidad o para molestarlo, pero Jet lo había be-sa-do y ¡Maldita sea! No entendía porque, aunque cuando lo veían algunas chicas resoplaban frustradas y algunos chicos resignados, al parecer todos sabían algo que él no._

_-Creo que deberías tocar la puerta ¿No? Yo soy el único que puede entrar sin llamar- dijo bastante quitado de pena mientras cruzaba los brazos atrás de la cabeza, el libertador estaba recostado en la cama. Esa respuesta hizo sonrojar un poco al más pálido recordando las múltiples veces que el irritante moreno había entrado a su habitación sin llamar logrando hacer escenas... algo comprometidas. _

_-¡No entiendo porque me sigues! ¡Porque rayos estas revoloteando alrededor mio! ¡Ni tampoco porque me besaste ayer!- reprendió el de la cicatriz algo enojado, sabía que no tenía derecho a gritarle al líder, sobretodo cuando estaba infiltrado y no debería llamar la atención. _

_Jet rió divertido haciendo que Zuko frunciera más el ceño._

_-En realidad, todos están a mis pies, pero tu... no se, no te das por enterado- dijo parándose y mirándolo depredadoramente otra vez, Zuko no supo porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _

_-¡Eso no explica nada!- hizo un esfuerzo para no tartamudear, había un brillo extraño en los ojos marrones del otro chico, sobre todo cuando lo acorralo contra la pared -¿Que quieres?- murmuro Zuko sin mirarlo a la cara para que no notara su rubor, sintiendo el sonrojo intensificarse cuando sintió el aliento cálido del moreno contra su mejilla._

_-A ti..._

Zuko suspiró ante los recuerdo, sabía muy bien que había empezado a "aceptar" las atenciones del otro chico por que, según Ozai, tal vez así pudiera hacer mejor su trabajo. Era fácil, solo "jugar" un poco con el moreno porque Jet tampoco quería nada más, tal vez así podría acabarlo y ninguna sospecha caería sobre él, solo debías ser cuidadoso y no sería todo tan difícil.

Y realmente las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles si a Jet no se le hubiera dado la gana a jugar a conquistarlo de verdad y no solo a robarle, ahí que decirlo, castos besos.

El primer beso de verdad que se habían dado había sido una semana después de la conversación que habían tenido en la habitación del moreno, Jet lo había tomado por sorpresa totalmente pero logró que Zuko le respondiera el beso por primera vez, los brazos del moreno rodeaban la cintura del menor mientras el más pálido había terminado con los brazos rodeando su cuello. Para Zuko se sintió algo extraño, pero lo que más le asusto de eso es que no se sentía extraño malo, sino un extraño nuevo... agradable, más trato de ocultarlo frunciendo el ceño y alejándose del moreno bruscamente, aunque Jet solo había sonreído ante eso.

Después de eso no consiguió que Jet lo dejara en paz, el jefe de toda la organización llamada de forma patética Los libertadores trataba de llamar su atención, al parecer el moreno no quería solo algo de una noche y Zuko no estaba dispuesto a darle ni eso.

Esos días habían estado muy agitados para Zuko, él trataba de no ser descubierto y Jet siguiéndolo la mayoría del tiempo, diciendo frases que lo hacían sonrojar aunque Zuko juraba que era de enojo. Zuko también había notado que la chica llamada Jin que había estado interesada en él en un principio ya ni se acercaba, cuando el hijo de Ozai le preguntó el porque ella solo sonrió.

-_Porque Jet te a apartado para él y no se puede hacer nada_\- esa frase había logrado sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello al más pálido.

Cuando pudo al fin comunicarse con su equipo, su padre le había dicho que podía aprovecharse de eso, Zuko jamás había dudado de su padre pero... ¿Salir con el libertador solo para estar más cerca? ¿Dejarlo avanzar? Zuko había dudado por primera vez de Ozai, sobre todo porque temía encariñarse con Jet.

Cuando ambos empezaron a "salir" Jet pareció notar que Zuko lo hacía más forzado que queriendo y empezó a tratar de remediarlo, aun seguía siendo el chico engreído y que no daba su brazo a torcer por nada pero trataba de fijarse como ganarse al nuevo. Pero si Jet era terco, Zuko lo era más y al libertador por muy líder que fuera aun no podía dominarle, y eso a Jet lejos de hacerlo sentir ofendido lo atraía más, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que todos cayeran a sus pies y un desafío no le venía nada mal.

Habían pasado seis meses cuando ambos empezaron a compartir habitación pero de la forma mas inocente posible, aun cuando dormían en la misma cama Zuko no iba a permitir ir más allá o por lo menos eso creía. Jet seguía tratando de convencerlo y era... ¿un buen novio? Aunque mayormente peleaban por cosas pequeñas y sin importancia, Zuko se asustó cuando las atenciones y la "relación" que tenían llego a gustarle.

Había pasado un tiempo más cuando habían llegado "más allá" en su relación, lo cual contrariaba un poco a Zuko, se suponía que no debería haber pasado... pero al parecer había cedido.

Y ahora estaban ahí, hacía tres meses que podría haber acabado con Jet y ya, trabajo terminado, pero no se decidía.

_-Dudo mucho que lo logres, sigues siendo tu, papá se equivoco al darte ese trabajo- _la voz de Azula resonaba en su cabeza casi siempre, había dado varias excusas, entre ellas la cercanía y vigilancia excesiva que le daba el moreno (lo cual no era tan cierto), que algo había pasado en el medio y no pudo terminar, que siempre estaban demasiados testigos... Ozai se había enojado, pero Iroh lo había convencido de que Zuko era un buen estratega y que haría eso limpiamente.

_-Solo debes darle el adormizante y ya-_ la voz de su padre sonó en su cabeza una vez más haciéndolo tragar en seco. Había llegado a este lugar para cumplir con un trabajo, pero ahora no sabía si lograría terminarlo, Jet se había metido muy dentro de él sin que siquiera se diera cuenta y ahora no podía quitarlo de ahí.

Estaba ya en la habitación, tenía la bolsita de polvo en la mano y tenía que tomar una decisión.

_-Solo debes poner el polvo en algún liquido para que lo tome y así dormirle, evitar que te besé para que no pase a ti, matarlo cuando este dormido ¿Que tan difícil puede ser eso?- _le había dicho su padre esa mañana, Zuko suspiro sintiendo que las palabras se arremolinaban y no sabía bien donde poner su lealtad.

_¿Porque no puedes hacer algo tan simple_?

Zuko se paró y miro el vaso de limonada que había ahí, tragando duro rompió el sobre pero dudo mucho a la hora de volcarlo sobre el liquido.

_Zuzu, olvidalo, no lo lograras, tu nunca logras nada_

Zuko se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos mientras dejaba caer el polvo y revolvía para que desapareciera.

-Lo siento Jet...- susurro, aun sentía las voces de su padre y hermana en su cabeza, no podía simplemente quedarse con Jet... no podía, cuando el moreno averiguara que él era un espía no tendría piedad. Ahora solo debía seguir los siguientes pasos, la droga no iba a tardar en hacer efecto, pero lo hacía como algo normal.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- preguntó curioso el moreno poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de su pareja y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Zuko sintió que una voz en su cabeza repetía la palabra _traición, _pero trato de ignorarlo mientras sonreía levemente.

-Nada, solo veía si tenía azúcar- aun sentía la duda, Jet medio sonrió besando rápidamente los labios de Zuko mientras este se alejaba de él.

-Algunas de nuestras defensas cayeron ¿Sabes?- resopló algo molesto mientras pasaba el vaso con el liquido de una mano a la otra -Los malditos hombres de Ozai casi matan a dos de los informantes hoy- gruño. Zuko sintió un escalofrío, realmente era una suerte que ningún libertador supiera el nombre de los hijos del apodado "Señor del fuego"

-Ojala no vuelva a pasar- murmuro tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa, no queriendo ver como el moreno ingería el adormizante, había tenido el impulso de detenerlo pero las palabras de su padre y líder resonaban en su cabeza reteniéndolo.

-Han logrado tener información, es extraño, siempre somos muy cuidadosos... es como que si alguien desde adentro estuviera dando información- dijo acercándose, Zuko evitó con una ligera sonrisa que lo besara, era algo muy normal así que Jet no le tomó importancia. Zuko se preguntó de donde habrías estado ganando la información si hacía rato que él no la daba ¿Quien más estaría infiltrado? No había visto a nadie conocido.

-Tal vez... simplemente fue suerte de ellos Jet- dijo normalmente mientras ambos se miraban, Jet alzo una ceja, notaba que su acompañante le molestaba algo y rehuía su mirada ¿Que pasaría ahora?

Zuko sentía un peso sobre el estomago, sentía como que si estuviera traicionándolo ¡Por favor! Su lealtad estaba donde estaba su familia, ellos eran los enemigos. Pero siempre los habían pintado de malditos ladrones, Jet era el líder y se había esperado un hombre que no tendría reparos en dañar, que no le importaría matar o tomar lo que quería de cualquier persona por la fuerza, pero el moreno había sido diferente.

Suspirando y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta volvió su vista a los ojos castaños, quería pedir perdón o algo... pero no podía. Rápidamente paso sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja y lo besó de manera suave pero para nada inocente, el moreno se sorprendió ante esa acción pero paso sus brazos por la cintura de su pareja y lo pegó a él haciéndolo mucho más intenso, eran extraño esos arrebatos que tenía Zuko. Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban fuertemente tratando de recuperar el oxigeno y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-¿A que vino eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Te amo- murmuro sonrojado, Jet lo miro confundido pero lo beso suavemente esta vez.

-Yo también- sentía un extraño presentimiento, algo en los ojos oro pedía perdón y Jet se preguntó que había hecho.

Ambos se acostaron y Zuko se acurruco contra él, Jet lo envolvió con sus brazos aun algo extrañado por lo dulce que estaba su novio pero prefirió preguntar al otro día.

Zuko era químico, había logrado sentir el sabor ligeramente picante que tenía, sabía que eso no era un simple adormizante. Lo había sentido en el beso, aun con todo sentía que había hecho bien, esa última decisión había sido suya y de nadie más.

El polvo era veneno y sabía que ninguno de los dos despertaría al otro día.

.

**Prometo que el siguiente no sera AU **

**Gracias por comentar y leer**

**¿Comentarios? Por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**_

**Advertencia: Es cuando Zuko es niño XD Yaoi? Nada más... Ranting K**

**.**

La familia real de la Nación del Fuego tenía varia cosas mágicas y siempre se habían enorgullecido de sus secretos, uno de ellos era un precioso espejo de cuerpo completo y su marco era de oro decorado con plata. Estaba escondido en lo más profundo del sótano, con una cortina de color negro sobre él para evitar que alguien se pudiera ver en él y, también, para mantenerlo limpio.

Ese espejo tenía mucha historia, todos los príncipes y princesas se habían visto en él ¿Que veían ahí? Todos lo averiguaban a sus ocho años cuando sus padres los llevaban ahí y destapaban el antiguo espejo.

-Mamá... ¿Y si no veo nada reflejado ahí?- preguntó algo nervioso un Zuko de ocho años mientras su ropa de príncipe era ordenada por su madre, Ursa le sonrió dulcemente.

-Nadie ve nada amor, todos vemos a alguien- le dijo dulcemente, Zuko trago duro.

-¿Tu viste a papá ahí?- preguntó el niño curioso, Ursa suspiro y acaricio su cabeza.

-En él vemos a nuestra pareja destinada, a nuestra alma gemela... pero no siempre en la realeza terminas casado con quien ves ahí- dijo dulcemente haciendo que el niño suspirara nervioso.

-¿Y si no veo a nadie que conozca?- dijo mientras veía levemente como su madre terminaba de acomodarlo y le daba la mano para ir hacia el sótano.

-Casi nadie ve a alguien que conoce Zuko, con suerte lograras encontrarla algún día- dijo dulcemente mientras caminaban.

-¿Y si no veo una chica?- preguntó algo temeroso.

-Eso es imposible príncipe Zuko, que veas un chico estaría simplemente mal- la voz de Ozai hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta, estaban a punto de entrar al subsuelo, había velas por todos lados alumbrando de forma extraña el lugar.

-Esta bien papá- dijo asintiendo el niño tratando de no verse nervioso, como príncipe debía ser fuerte y con ese pensamiento se soltó de la mano de su madre y se puso frente al espejo, su tío, su padre, su abuelo, su primo y su madre estaban ahí. Por suerte su hermana no, ya se imaginaba lo odiosa que estaría Azula en ese lugar.

Algo indeciso se acercó un paso y se inclino levemente mirando el bello espejo, primero su vista se concentró en su marco pero luego en su propio reflejo. Se veía a él mismo y eso lo puso nervioso.

-Acercate más Zuko- hablo Lu Ten al ver el ceño fruncido de su primo pequeño, el príncipe asintió levemente antes de acercarse un poco más, trago en seco mientras notaba que su propio reflejo cambiaba, pronto se creo una forma difusa y sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando la forma de la persona de no más de nueve años se creo en el espejo. Dentro del espejo unos ojos castaños lo miraban directamente como sorprendido de verlo ahí, era un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, su piel era morena y tenía una mano apoyada en el espejo, Zuko por puro instinto toco el espejo, casi podía sentir el tacto de la persona contraria, sus ojos se conectaron y noto que el niño desconocido traía un trigo en la boca pero le sonreía. Su sonrisa era muy linda y el príncipe no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Pronto sintió que alguien toco su hombro y el reflejo desapareció mientras sentía una especie de vacío, al ladear la cabeza miro a su madre que era quien lo había alejado del espejo mientras este era tapado otra vez.

-¿Que es lo que viste?- preguntó su padre, Zuko sintió un peso en el estomago.

-Una niña...- Ozai levantó una ceja invitándolo a seguir -Era morena y con cabello negro, sus ojos eran castaños- nadie más que él había visto el reflejo, podía guardar el secreto. Ozai medio sonrió y recibió una palmada de cariño por parte de su tío junto con una sonrisa de su madre. Lu Ten lo miraba con una ceja alzada y mientras los adultos se quedaron en el sótano el joven siguió al niño.

-¿Porque me sigues?- dijo curioso Zuko mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, Lu Ten cerro la puerta silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Mentiste- dijo al fin el mayor, Zuko ladeo la cabeza alarmado.

-¿Disculpa?- Lu Ten sonrió dulcemente tomando su mano.

-No esta mal no ver una chica en el reflejo, note que flaqueaste al contestar ¿Como estaba vestido el chico?- dijo curioso, Zuko se sonrojo débilmente mientras pensaba una excusa, su primo sonrió más ante eso -No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- prometió. El niño asintió y le contó como era el niño que había visto.

-No parecía de la nación del fuego- murmuro por último el niño, el adolescente medio sonrió.

-Lo mas seguro es que sea del reino tierra- dijo normalmente.

-Yo... ojala nunca llegue a conocerle- dijo algo apenado mirando sus manos, Lu Ten levantó una ceja.

-Hey, nunca digas nunca...

-Si papá se entera podría...

-Deja de pensar en lo que pensara Ozai y si te preocupa demasiado... Estamos en guerra, dudo que puedas conocerlo y tal vez puedas tener una vida normal- dijo dulcemente. El niño asintió tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que se le formo al pensar que tal vez jamás podría encontrarlo.

Cuando fue creciendo y fue exiliado se olvido de lo que había visto en el espejo, cuando lo vio en el Ferry sintió que era conocido pero no supo de donde.

Aunque años después volvería a verse en el espejo y la misma persona se reflejaba en él, pero esta vez tenía nombre.

_Jet._

_._

**¿Que les pareció? A mi me gusto en lo personal :3 **

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**Kaede: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me hace mucha ilusión que a alguien le guste lo que escribo! Ojala Este capitulo también te guste y el próximo de Mi ángel :D ¡muchísimas gracias por comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen: **Nada volverá a ser como antes.

**Advertencia: **AU actual, ¿Rechazo? ¿Culpa? P.O.V desconocido XD ¡Ha! Es una Drable, porque es muy corto :P

.

Necesito mas tiempo… había sido una frase tan bien dicha _"necesito un tiempo, solo un poco"_ realmente te acordabas de sus exactas palabras _"todo volverá a la normalidad"_ una promesa que siempre supiste que no sabias si él podría cumplir. Un suspiro salió de tus labios, pasaste una mano por tu cabellera negra mientras cerrabas los ojos sintiéndote culpable

"_¿enserio creíste que todo volvería a la normalidad después de ese rechazo?"_ te preguntaste mientras sentías un profundo dolor en el pecho. Cerraste los ojos por milésima vez en el día, ya había pasado tres meses para ser exactos desde que esos ojos color oro como el fuego no volvieron a aparecer. _"todo volverá a la normalidad cuando regrese"_ esas palabras volvieron a resonar en la habitación _"cuando regrese…"_ repetiste. Te apoyaste en el respaldo de la silla poniendo tu mano en tus ojos cansado ¿Cuánto lo extrañabas? ¿Cómo no pensaste que él se iría después de esto? Lo dijo bien claro _"todos volverá a la normalidad cuando vuelva… solo necesito tiempo"_ cuando _vuelva_ ¿y si no volvía? Era porque aun no podía mirarlo como antes

"_¿todo volverá a ser como antes?"_ esa pregunta tan tonta que soltaste después de decirle que no podías corresponderle cuando la verdad, lo hacías. Recordabas bien como él se había alejado de ti a paso lento, mirándote dolido, pero aun así con una gran fuerza. No había derramado ninguna lagrima, te había mirado de frente, chocando sus ojos oro contra tus ojos marrones.

"_ya lo sabía"_ fue apenas su susurro. También recordabas como te dio la espalda y soltó por segunda vez un _"solo necesito tiempo"_ ¿pero cuanto? Era la gran pregunta. Recordabas su negro cabello tan bien ordenado o que por lo menos trataba de ordenar, su caminata casual y su poca paciencia para muchas cosas… la sonrisa que le dedicaba a muy pocos del mundo… pero simplemente desapareció. Jamás las cosas volverían a hacer como antes y tu lo sabias. Él no iba a volver. Lo habías dejado ir solo por no arruinar la imagen que el mundo tenía sobre ti…

Puedes engañar a cualquiera diciendo que no lo extrañas, que no lo amas… pero a mi no. Porque soy tu conciencia y estoy aquí solo para decirte la verdad.

Nada volvería a ser como antes.

Dios Jet, arruinaste _todo _y Zuko no volverá.

Pero tan ver haya una esperanza y es ir detrás de él, pero ahora ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¿Me escuchas?

_Si, si lo haces_ y ambos sabemos que no cometemos un error dos veces.

.

**Hoy estamos dramáticos XD Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Si tienen alguna idea pueden decírmela por rewies y veré que se me ocurre y puedo hacer lo que pueda :p**

**Gracias a:**

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
